The Runaway Goddesses
by Kris and Kitty
Summary: What happens when two goddesses run away from Olympus and go to Troy...How much trouble could we get into? crap this is gonna suck there's thousands of people with sharp pointy objects! this is not good!
1. On the Run

The Run-away Goddesses

Kitty: School is so much fun...not!

Kris: hey hey! im grounded till...the 15th of May grrr

Kitty: OMG! guys I am like dating my big bros friend...weird huh?

Kris: this is just random and we forgot to post the disclaimer last time so here it is:

Disclaimer: we own nothing...well just ourselves and anything else that you don't recognise...im writing in British English! a.k.a. the Queen's English!

Kitty: You are so weird... just think I am stuck with her all day and like every day and the bad thing about that is I lost my voice... ok on with the story!

* * *

Kitty's Pov

It was a normal day; well I guess you could say that. "Man this sucks it's all your fault they're after us Kris." I said a little pissed off at my sister because we had been running for about a half hour now because a gang of older men were after us.

"What no it isn't you were the one gambling and started to beat them at it and taking their money." Kris yelled at me.

"Well you were the one who started to beat people up and breaking things over their heads so don't yell at me!" I told her. "Ummmmm…… Kitty!" "What now?"

"HERE THEY COME!" Kris screamed in my ear.

You would think they would give up by now but they hadn't, so we started to run again we ran in to the nearest building. Which happened to be having a party type thingy going on?

"Ummmm….can you guys help us? We're being chased by older men, please help us" I pleaded with the first person I saw which happened to be Prince Paris of Troy.

"Yeah please" Kris asked "Ummmm…could you not look at us like we're crazy geez" I asked nicely because everybody was staring at us.

After I said that they stop staring at us. "Sure we will help you" He said to us. "Thank you sooo much!" Kris said. So they hid us in a room. Just then a gang of angry men came in the palace thingy place.

And asked "Have you seen to young girls around the age of 18 or 19?" the leader asked. "No we haven't sorry." Said Paris "okay" said one of the guys.

After that they lefted and out we came. "Thank you guys so much we don't know what we would have done if they had caught us." I said "So why were they after you anyways?" a young woman asked us.

"Yes tell us what happened Kitty." Said a pissed out Kris. "Well you see it's all Kris' fault they were after us. See she started to beat them up for no reason at all." I told them. "WHAT, it's not all my fault!" Kris said

"So then why did you start to beat up people?" someone asked "Well you see one of the guys touched my butt that's why." Kris told everyone.

"Oh and I was beating them at a poker game." I put in. "you guys are probably wondering who we are right?" I said "yeah we would like to know." Said some old guy, "Well I'm Kitty and this is my sister Kris." I told them.

"You guys are named after the goddesses of season and weather?" Hector asked "Ummmm….. Yeah I guess so, how do you know about them anyways?" Kris asked.

"They were the goddesses who left Olympus and said that it was 'boring and to dull.'" Hector said "Wait I don't remember saying that. Did you say that?" I asked in a whisper.

Kris' POV

"No I don't remember ever saying that either. Maybe their making things up about us or something." I wondered.

"Maybe…hey! Are you making stuff up about u….s…. I mean…them?" "Gosh Kitty! You almost gave us away! You frigging idiot!" I whispered back to her harshly.

"Well I am sorry but you're the frigging idiot so ha beat that!" She whispered back nicely.

* * *

A/N: Kitty: you guys I actually think like this, but my conscious is sometimes mean to me o well not like I care. Kris: ….. I have a weird friend …… Kitty: what? I'm not weird you're weird….wait we're both weird….Kris: YAY! We're finally done with the first chapter!...and my head hurts….Kitty: I'm soo happy I could cry like I cried on the letter to the guys. Kris Kitty: see you next chapter! 


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! We are currently a bit brain dead at the moment. So we have no ideas which really sux. So it might take us a while to update we have the storyline but we don't know how to go on so from now till we get some ideas and write 'em down this story is on hiatus. Soooo sorry o well it cant be helped. If u have any ideas u can email us but we cant guarantee we'll use all of the ideas but still send them via e-mailthat is onour profile. So till then see ya!


End file.
